<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You in Your Nightmares by Bi_sectional</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427664">See You in Your Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_sectional/pseuds/Bi_sectional'>Bi_sectional</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Dipper Pines is a Mess, Dipper doesn't remember weirdmageddon, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Hallucinations, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Partners to Lovers, Possessive Bill Cipher, Post-Gravity Falls, Secret Identity, Self-Destruction, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_sectional/pseuds/Bi_sectional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone is completely exhausted, their mind starts to crack. This allows hallucinations, madness, and demons to haunt the person's daily life.<br/>Or: Dipper has insomnia that isn't helped by his insistence on working overtime 24/7. On top of that, his destructive tendencies lead to him getting a new partner, William Angle (Bill Cipher).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Triangular Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm a newish writer, so please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Dipper had, once again, rushed into a situation without thinking. Blubs gave Dipper a glare as he rubbed gauze on his cuts,"<br/> Or: An introduction to how chaotic Dipper is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper Pines struggled to keep his eyes open. Every few minutes or so, he would doze off, only to jerk back up. He dozed off, and then got back up. He did this several times before he felt like going to sleep. But no, he couldn't go to sleep.
  He had work to do. Important work... what was his work, again? The room was suddenly very warm, so very warm. It was like a soft blanket had been draped upon him, lulling him to the sweet melody of sleep. He relaxed and fell asleep, just for a bit. </p><p>Small blue mushrooms glowed, illuminating the forest floor. Tall pine trees towered above, clouding the sky.<br/>
Still, Dipper could see the stars clear as day. Constellations painted the sky in various shapes. Orion's belt, Ursa Major, and... wait? What was that triangle? Dipper had never seen such a constellation.<br/>
The constellation suddenly grew, expanding to three times its original size. As it grew, Dipper saw that more details had been added.<br/>
A top hat, stubby arms, an eye, legs, bricks, and a bow tie. Finally, it stopped. The triangle started intently at him. Dipper froze.<br/>
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! SO I SEE SOMEONE FINALLY DECIDED TO DREAM, HUH? L'YH EHHQ ZDLWLQJ IRU BRX, SLQH WUHH. QRZ WKH IXQ VWDUWV" The constellation boomed, eye zeroing in on Dipper.<br/>
He tried to say something, but he felt like his mouth was sewn shut- he glanced down and, oh, it was.<br/>
He ran around, flailing his arms about in full blown terror.<br/>
Laughing maniacally, the triangle grabbed him with it's stubby arm and squeezed his ribs until his eyes popped out of his head. </p><p> Dipper woke up in a cold sweat.<br/>
What. The. Fuck.He couldn't even wrap his head around what had just happened.<br/>
He hadn't had a nightmare like that since he was 13…<br/>
His thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of car horns and the crowing of roosters. </p><p> Nothing like living in Gravity Falls, he thought. He checked his watch, fUCK, it was already 10 am.<br/>
His boss would have his head. He was late, and he had gotten no further on his case. Not for a lack of trying, though. He had stayed up until 3am the past few days trying to figure out this case. </p><p> It just seemed like this file could be added to the ever growing pile of cold cases in true crime history. Nothing about it made sense. Every lead turned into a dead end, sometimes literally.<br/>
The ding of his phone pulled Dipper out of his thoughts. He groaned. It was probably Mabel asking where he had gone. </p><p> Every Thursday, the twins met for breakfast. Or, well, they were supposed to. It was not a tradition Dipper was good at keeping.<br/>
Between his workaholic tendencies and chronic insomnia, he rarely made it to one breakfast a month. Hardly ever on time. </p><p>He opened up his phone as he walked to work.<br/>
D- Sorry Mabel, I stayed up late again and overslept<br/>
M -Hey I guess you got some sleep tho, so 'sall cool bro<br/>
D-Not exactly. I think my nightmares are coming back.<br/>
M- Oh shit. How bad?<br/>
D-Pretty bad. I was killed by a constellation and my eyes popped out of my head.<br/>
M-Wtf?? Call your therapist please?<br/>
D-Okay.</p><p>---------One day later--------</p><p>In the office, Blubs sighed. </p><p>Dipper had, once again, rushed into a situation without thinking. Blubs gave Dipper a glare as he rubbed gauze on his cuts. </p><p>*Earlier that day*<br/>
Dipper knocked on the firm, oak door. The tall, white house was not aging well. The roof sagged and the paint was chipped.<br/>
" Hello? How can I help you young man?" An older lady greeted him.<br/>
"I'm detective Dipper Pines of the GFPD, do you have a moment to answer a few questions?" The older lady looked around, as if she was scared.<br/>
"Please, ma'am, it will only take a few minutes," he leaned in closer," whatever you're scared of, I can help," he said, trying to comfort her.<br/>
Suddenly, gunshots fired next to him. He ducked quickly.
 From his place on the ground, he saw red. Red leaking into the cracked stone of the steps. He looked up. And… the lady was dead.<br/>
"Goddmanit! Why the hell do all of my suspects die?!" Dipper screamed to himself. He was going to give up, but then, he saw a black van squeal away. He decided to follow...Without backup...</p><p>"No excuses. You always have an excuse for why you did something stupid. One more warning and I have to demote you," Dipper's eyes widened at that.<br/>
"I didn't know that the van would lead to an abandoned building filled with hit men and drug dealers. And plus, I'm your best detective. Nobody has a higher closure rate than me." Dipper said, trying to weasel his way out of this.<br/>
Bulbs laughed. He put a hand on his stomach and laughed, wheezing over. A confused expression painted Dipper's face.<br/>
"Dipper, nobody has a higher incidents report than you either,"<br/>
"Yeah..." Dipper said, shamefully. Blubs passed a bandage to Dipper, helping him dress his wounds. </p><p>After awhile, he said, "Your obvious lack of respect for authority, your recklessness, and no self preservation tactics have forced me to turn a blind eye for too long," Dipper tried to protest, but he was met with an outstretched hand.<br/>
"You need someone to keep you from being stupid. Dipper, say hello to your new partner," Blubs said, opening the door of his office for the new man.  </p><p>"I'm William, William Angle. But please, call me Bill," The blond man smiled, reaching a hand out to Dipper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My Dipper is partly based off from Malcolm Bright from Prodigal Son. Both lovable idiots with no self preservation tactics.<br/>"L'YH EHHQ ZDLWLQJ IRU BRX, SLQH WUHH. QRZ WKH IXQ VWDUWV"= I've been waiting for you, Pine tree. Now the fun starts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"His therapist would say that he was experiencing survivors guilt, that it was a normal thing to go through. His body was processing trauma, coping with stress. She would say that he shouldn't try and go back to the source of the trauma. Something about letting sleeping dogs lie..."<br/>Or: Dipper reflects on everything that has been happening, and I start to explain why Dipper doesn't remember Bill's true form.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm should I add more tension between Bill and Dipper or should I let Dipper simmer in his annoyance for dorito man? Simmer it is!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William Angle. Or, as he would insist, Bill. The man was tall, probably in his mid thirties, and blond. He radiated an aura of smugness, like he owned the entire room.        </p><p> Bill was always gloating with a cat-like grin, cracking jokes at Dipper's expense, or slacking off.  </p><p> Dipper hated it. Couldn't stand him. Bill seemed to know it, too. He knew just what to say to get on Dipper's nerves. Somehow knew what buttons to push to make Dipper explode.</p><p> Jeez, did Blubs even check this guy's background? It was like he existed to irritate Dipper into an early death.</p><p> Bill almost made Dipper regret his hot headedness that led to his high incidents report. Almost. He'd admit that he was impulsive and obsessive, but he was good at his job. He had good outcomes, solved a lot of top priority cases. </p><p> Bill also called him annoying nicknames. They didn't even make sense. Pine Tree? Puppet? Dipper had no clue what kind of slang this was. </p><p>Yet another thing about his insufferable partner that made Dipper want to bash his head against a telephone pole. With lots of nails. And splinters. </p><p> Honestly, the amount of times he caught himself thinking destructively was concerning.<br/>
Did that asshole really have that much of an influence on his mood? Apparently.<br/>
But his new partner wasn't even the worst thing Dipper was dealing with. </p><p> His nightmares were getting more intense, visible in the shaking of his hands.<br/>
He had visited his therapist multiple times. Nothing helped. It made him kind of glad that he was a chronic insomniac. </p><p> But when he did go to sleep, it felt like he was trapped inside his head.<br/>
Unable to escape until something traumatized him enough for him to jolt out of bed.<br/>
Such as being crushed by a stampede of fleshless horses, having the air sucked out of his lungs, or being decapitated and thrown around like a volleyball until his teeth scattered around. </p><p>The same being always appeared in them. A triangular thing with a top hat and stubby arms/legs.  Dipper vaguely remembered having similar dreams when he was 13, just after the most wild summer of his life. But, the thing was, he didn't remember the last month of that summer. </p><p> He remembered arriving at the mystery shack, going on crazy adventures, fighting monsters, dealing with Mabel's boyfriends, but nothing else before his birthday. </p><p>On their 13th birthday, Dipper and Mabel were told that Grunkle Stan was also a twin. They met Uncle Ford, a brilliant scientist and breath of fresh air compared to Stan.</p><p> Dipper was sad that he couldn't have met him sooner, having to return to California in a week, but it felt like Dipper had met Ford before. Just like how he felt he had met the triangle man before. He wondered if they were connected.</p><p>Whereas Mabel chalked her missing memories up to the forgetfulness of aging, Dipper couldn't explain it with something as simple as aging.<br/>
It was like something so terrible happened that Dipper's brain had erased the memories. There had to be some explanation, and Dipper was desperate to find it.<br/>
He was acting even more obsessively with recovering his memories than solving his case.<br/>
Not that he would be able to solve his case. He was taken off from it the same day he was introduced to his partner. </p><p> Between dealing with Bill's bullshit and trying to stop his nightmares/recover his memories, Dipper had little time to work unofficially on his case.</p><p> Mabel would say it was for the best that he had been taken off. That the case was damaging for him.<br/>
His therapist would say that he was experiencing survivors guilt, that it was a normal thing to go through. His body was processing trauma, coping with stress. She would say that he shouldn't try and go back to the source of the trauma. Something about letting sleeping dogs lie.</p><p> Well, maybe she was right, he had gotten shot working on the case.But other people had gotten hurt too, so he needed to solve it.<br/>
His face had been the last thing some people saw before they died. He wanted to make sure he could honor them by putting away the people responsible. </p><p>So he couldn't just stop. He had to go back to the source of his trauma. Or at least try to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dipper should listen to his sister and therapist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Funny How Dumb You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Because it always hurts worse when friends betray you. Something about being stabbed in the back with the same knives used to dine together really hit the spot for Bill." Or: Bill's perspective. He escapes from his prison and starts to enact his revenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*About two weeks before the first chapter*</p><p>It had felt like an eternity, being trapped in the statue. Nothing to do, nowhere to go. His only entertainment woodland creatures skittering about. That is… until someone stumbled upon his resting place.</p><p> Weary, the traveler sat against the statue. 'So that's what I am now? A chair? I have UNIMAGINABLE power,' Bill thought, hubris leaking out from his words.<br/>
It was one thing to be defeated by a half wit redneck family and locked away for eternity. It was another thing to be sat upon like a chair. How DARE this insolent brat disrespect BILL CIPHER? Did they even know who they were dealing with? </p><p>They were lucky he was confined to this statue.<br/>
He very much wanted to reach into the person's body and pull out their organs one by one, providing a slow, miserable death. He wanted to hold the heart right in front of the person's eyes and pull it apart. He yearned to inflict pain and chaos. As much as possible.<br/>
And then his statue cracked. Haha! Finally! He had the stupid traveler to thank for that. Fatty!<br/>
Regaining his voice, he called out to the traveler.<br/>
"Please, kind soul," The person jumped, frantically looking around.<br/>
"Down here," Bill said. The traveler leaned down towards the cracked stone.<br/>
"The statue," Bill said again, trying to make it obvious for the idiotic brat.<br/>
"Oh my god! A shrine! Are you a fairy? Holy shit this is just like Zelda!" They practically squealed with joy.<br/>
"Yes, I can grant you great power. You only need to crack my statue the rest of the way," Bill played the part of the benevolent fairy, pretending to be eager to enchant the traveler. He would do anything to get out.<br/>
It wasn't hard for the traveler to break open the rough stone of the statue. Rain and vines had already weakened it for years. And after a few hours of hammering away, it finally cracked in two.<br/>
"AHAHA YES! THE HUBRIS OF MY SOUL SURVIVED THE TETHERS OF TIME. I'M BACCCCKKKK!" Bill shouted as he shot out of the prison like a nuke. Warping the environment around him into a red, swirling chaos, he laughed maniacally. His revenge would be devastating. But first…</p><p>The traveler was frozen in place, unable to comprehend what he had done.<br/>
"You-you're not a fairy are you?" Such pathetic last words. Suiting though.<br/>
"Ahaha it's funny how dumb you are! Of course not! The name's Bill, Bill Cipher," he paused, looking at the traveler and then said," normally, I would spare you for freeing me, but… you sat on me like an oaf," and in a swift movement, he reached his hand inside of the human and fulfilled his desires to inflict pain. </p><p>Blood covered everything in a brilliant red. Oh how he had missed how much liquid flesh bags had! How he had itched to torture again. To kill again.</p><p> His bloodlust being sated, Bill focused on the other matter of importance. Revenge. He wanted the Pines family to feel the same slow and painful demise he had. He wanted to torture them, kill them, ressurect them, and kill them again. He wanted them to know how it felt to be locked in a prison, wasting away.</p><p> For his plan, he would need a flesh bag. He had to get close to them, make connections, become friends. Infiltrate. Because it always hurts worse when friends betray you. Something about being stabbed in the back with the same knives used to dine together really hit the spot for Bill.<br/>
He drifted into the now dead fatty. It wasn't an acceptable form for the great Bill Cipher, but it would do until he found something more suitable.</p><p>With a snap, he patched the skin of the flesh bag back up. Leaving the organs out. Wouldn't want the fatty to accidentally survive.<br/>
He walked to the end of the forest, he knew exactly where he was. Those idiots! The Pines didn't even bother to put him in an inescapable terrain. They put him right in the fucking back yard of Gravity Falls! They did know he would eventually escape, right? What fools!! </p><p>No matter, though. All the more easier to enact his revenge. He chuckled as he walked towards the cemetery. This was going to be fun. </p><p>After he had gotten a suitable body, he laid down, focusing on entering the mindscape. The statue had weakened his power over the years, but he could still walk through people's dreams. </p><p>Oh! Oh! Holy shit! Yes! He detected the dreams of Pine tree. He could traumatize the young boy so much, it made him giddy.<br/>
He started the boy's nightmares very quickly. Ensuring what little sleep he did get would be miserable.<br/>
The first part of his plan was coming together very nicely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ford/Stan's perspective is coming next and then I will focus more on the plot (and tension between Bill and Dipper). Right now I'm just trying to make the background info more clear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Switched Roles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Bill did have that effect on people, once you met him, it was like he haunted you. Ford experienced this too. Sometimes he would turn and see a glimpse of yellow, hear a sinister laugh."<br/>Or: Stan and Ford's perspectives</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ford and Bill have the same energy as Redd and Tom Nook. They were friends/partners and now they're like "I will kill this fucker if I see him again"... lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*twelve years ago*</p><p>With Bill defeated and weirdmageddon put to a stop, Gravity Falls was at peace again.<br/>
As long as the Pines stood, there was no threat of evil. Ford, after all these years, was finally satisfied. Bill had been locked away, he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Stan and the twins were safe and the world was balanced.</p><p> Except, the twins weren't safe. Dipper had been having terrible nightmares. Sleepwalking and hurting himself and others. </p><p> One time he had gotten hold of a knife and was freaking out. He thought he saw Bill sitting in the chair down stairs, sipping a pit soda. So, he ran to attack. It was understandable, Dipper thought Bill was back to harm everyone, he just wanted to protect his family.<br/>
But it wasn't Bill. It was just a nightmare. Stan had really been the one in the chair, committing tax fraud (one of his favorite pastimes).<br/>
Luckily, Ford was across the room and was able to pull Dipper out of his trance. Just in time, too. A moment too late and Stan would be a dead man. </p><p> It was then Ford decided that Dipper and Mabel couldn't handle weirdmageddon. It was too traumatizing for their young minds.<br/>
Bill did have that effect on people, once you met him, it was like he haunted you. Ford experienced this too.<br/>
Sometimes he would turn and see a glimpse of yellow, hear a sinister laugh. His years alone had helped him cope with it, though. </p><p> It was just too much on Dipper and Mabel. Ford talked it over with Stan. They decided that the twins should forget Bill Cipher, forever. Stan didn't want to erase the twin's memories, but Ford remained adamant. </p><p>The twins should not have to deal with the weight of Bill haunting them. Thankfully, they still had the ray lying around. </p><p> On their birthday, Stan called the twins to breakfast. They were surprised to see Ford as well.<br/>
"Is this a family meeting or something?" Mabel asked in a light, joking tone. Ford looked down at his paper for a moment and stood up.<br/>
"Dipper, Mabel, Ford and I are going to be traveling the world, so we would like a photo of you to carry around," Stan said, feeling guilty that he was lying to his family.<br/>
Mabel cheered, raising a fist in the air. Dipper smiled, happy that his grunkles were going to repair their friendship. </p><p> "Okay, Dipper, move a little to the left. Mabel, that's perfect," Stan said behind the photography stand. The memory ray was concealed as a camera behind the black cloth.<br/>
Dipper squinted his eyes, what camera was that?<br/>
"Stan? Is that a camera?" He asked, suspicious. Stan laughed.<br/>
"What kinda question is that, Dipper? Need a camera to take pictures! What else would I take pictures with? A not-camera?!" Stan said, nervously.</p><p>  Curse his nephew for being smart. He hesitated, was this really a good idea? Maybe therapy would be the answer. This seemed a little extreme. His hesitation was cut short by Ford shooting the memory ray. </p><p> And, like that, Dipper and Mabel had no recollection of Bill Cipher. Or Ford, for that matter. While the twins were still stunned, Stan pulled Ford to the side.</p><p>"Don't you think that was a LITTLE extreme? I mean, you never had to wipe your memory, and you're fine," Stan said, regretful of what had happened. Ford pulled him close by his shirt collar and frowned.<br/>
"Stanley, Bill Cipher is extreme. Dipper and Mabel can't handle knowing about him. Their minds are too fragile, they would have broken if we didn't do it," Ford reasoned out, trying to stop Stan from doing anything rash.<br/>
Stan sighed,"Yeah, I guess you're right," he took a swig of his beer. He felt incredibly guilty. What if they turned out like McGucket? Trash eating lunatics that communicated in knee slaps? He couldn't forgive himself if that happened.<br/>
"Now let's go introduce them to me and get some cake," Ford said, happy that his brother hadn't acted out. Happy that the twins no longer remembered Bill. He wasn't thinking past that, for once.</p><p> It was like they had switched roles. Suddenly Stan was the anxious over thinker and Ford was the happy go lucky con man. It unnerved him. It was weird to see his brother so carefree. </p><p>Maybe defeating Bill and slowly erasing any reference of him was what it took for his brother to calm down. It still didn't sit right with Stan that he had wiped Dipper and Mabel's memories. Ford had seemed too eager to make them forget Bill. But, at least Dipper's nightmares might stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spoiler, Stan and Ford, the nightmares don't go away.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shattered Glass and Bloody Shirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" His hands started to tremble, crescendoing from a slight shake to a violent convulsing. The glass he had been holding shattered on the ground, sending shards flying across the floor. " or, Dipper's nightmares become all the more real.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dipper is not a functioning adult.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper was running through a swamp. He paid no attention to the  slosh of water around him. He was now running away from something.<br/>
He didn't remember exactly what it was, only that he needed to run. He looked for land, trying to find a faster escape route, but the swamp seemed to never end. For each pace he ran, the swamp grew two times that. It was inescapable.<br/>
Soon, he heard noises. Something was catching up to him. He tried not to turn around and look, but his curiosity beat his survival instincts. Of course, how could he be so silly. It was the triangle man that was chasing him with the full force of a cavalry. He had slowed down enough for the monster to catch up to him. He was impaled by a laser beam to his chest. He screamed, limbs going weak. The swamp pulled him in, drowning his lungs with thick, muddy water. </p><p> Dipper woke up screaming. He had just been drowning, it felt so real. He gulped down air so fast he started to hyperventilate. He felt dizzy all of a sudden. But he couldn't fall back asleep. He'd just have another nightmare. </p><p>So he got up and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror candidly. His skin was pale and coated with sweat. His hair stuck to his forehead, which would almost definitely result in a bout of adult acne. His eyes looked dead and droopy, surrounded by dark bags. </p><p>He was starting to think that nightmares were worse than chronic insomnia...</p><p> Dipper's legs were shaking of their own accord, rocking the small table up and down. Mable closed her eyes slowly. Her brother was a walking ball of nerves. It had been a week since he had been assigned a new partner, taken off his case, and had his nightmares return. She could tell that he had another nightmare last night. And that afterwards, he had stayed up until the sun rose. </p><p>"You're shaking the table, Dipper. Pacifica almost spilled her coffee on herself because of it," Mabel said, putting her hand on Pacifica's. Dipper gave her a sheepish look. </p><p>"Sorry Mabel," he didn't need to say why he was sorry. Mabel knew. He was sorry that his insomnia and nightmares were ruining both his life and his sister's. He was sorry that he couldn't let go of feeling responsible for the people that had died on the case. They had been over this, Mabel knew exactly why he was shaking and nervous. Why he looked so pale and worn out. </p><p>Pacifica sighed heavily.<br/>
"Are your guys' twin breakfasts usually this fun?" She asked sarcastically. She hadn't expected breakfast to be gloomy and tense, or else she wouldn't have come. Mabel usually put her in a great mood, but Dipper was just ruining it with his nerves. So much for having a fun time with her girlfriend. </p><p>"I usually, um, forget to show up. Chronic insomnia and all," Dipper muttered, nobody responded. This had to be the most awkward meal of his life. And that was saying something. Why hadn't he skipped out on Mabel again? She could go another week without seeing him, right?<br/>
He looked at his watch. It was only 8:30, and the walk to the police station took about five minutes from the diner. </p><p>Still, he got up and excused himself, "Well, um. This was nice, but I have to go to work. Protect Gravity Falls and what not,"</p><p>Mabel and Pacifica sipped their coffees. They exchanged knowing nods that said, 'your brother is a wreck' and 'I know'. </p><p>Work was little better than breakfast. Bill was, once again, a pain in his ass. They had been assigned a menial case, far below Dipper's experience level. His guess was that Blubs was still mad at him and didn't want to give him a chance to be reckless again. </p><p> Recklessness aside, he might have to file an incident report anyway, if Bill kept up his bullshit. He made Dipper seeth, all clenched teeth and balled up fists.</p><p> He just couldn't deal with Bill, not on top of his nightmares and insomnia and his shot nerves.<br/>
Thinking about his dream made him shiver. The swamp expanding, consuming his body, filling his lungs with water. The triangle chasing him, shooting him in the chest, his screams. </p><p> Suddenly, he saw himself standing in front of his desk. Dripping wet. Pale skin a blue hue, screaming for his life, trashing as if drowning.<br/>
His hands started to tremble, crescendoing from a slight shake to a violent convulsing. The glass he had been holding shattered on the ground, sending shards flying across the floor. </p><p>Everyone around him looked up. He stood up, and laughed.<br/>
"Oh, sorry, my bad. I'm just a bit clumsy," He said, trying to play it off as bad reflexes. </p><p> As he walked to get a broom and dustpan he panicked. Now everyone in the office thought he was crazy. They might not be wrong, either.</p><p>He hadn't even noticed that his hand was bleeding until he wiped it on his shirt.<br/>
"Um, Dipper, you've got a little blood on your shirt," Bill said, pointing down to the stain on the white, creased shirt.<br/>
Dipper groaned. Stupid tremors. Stupid hallucinations. Stupid nightmares.</p><p> It wasn't like the shirt was in pristine condition, but it was wearable. Not now. Just another thing to go wrong in his dysfunctional life. Great.</p><p> Dipper sat down. Head in hands, trying to calm down. He was a bit delirious from the incident. He was running off two hours of sleep, and was losing blood on top of it. He could barely keep it together. </p><p> "You okay there, Dipper?" Bill asked, for once not using the ridiculous nickname.<br/>
Maybe he did care. Dipper shook his head. Unable to keep up the facade of acting normal.<br/>
"Can you keep a secret?" Bill nodded. Already knowing the secret. Dream demons were able to see other people's hallucinations.<br/>
"I'm going crazy. I just saw a hallucination of myself drowning. I had a nightmare last night and when I thought about it, my hand convulsed and broke the glass. I don't know what to do. I'm so fucked," Dipper let it all flow out. Word after word. He didn't even know why he was breaking down and telling his ass of a partner. But he was. </p><p>Tears started to well in his eyes and he put his head down to stop himself from causing a scene. Bill patted his shoulder, handing him a tissue. He could barely hide his excitement. His plan was working. </p><p> "I'll go tell Blubs I'm taking you home. Don't worry, if anyone asks, we can say we have field work," Bill assumed the role of the responsible partner, someone who genuinely cared for the health of Dipper. Not that he actually did. </p><p>The wreck of a man nodded, packing up his things into his messenger bag. He waited until Bill got back, and then they exited the building. </p><p>At home, Dipper submerged into the shower. The hot water felt great after his stressful day. He laughed at the sensation of water tickling his skin. Suddenly, water entered his wind pipe. And he was reminded once more of the nightmare. Drowning, surrounded by the swamp. He started screaming. </p><p>From Bill's place on the sofa, he heard screams coming from the bathroom. Ah yes, the sound of sweet pain. Normally, Bill would have relished the sounds, but not right now. He couldn't have the young man dying just yet, so he teleported outside the bathroom door. </p><p>Inside, he saw Dipper curled into himself, convulsing with a wide, far off look in his eyes. He was, once again, hallucinating. Bill saw the expanding swamp in front of Dipper. Hmm one of his favorites. </p><p>"Dipper, dipper! Pull out of it!" Bill shook the other lightly, trying to tether him back to reality. It took awhile, but finally, Dipper came back. </p><p>"I was… showering and I swallowed water and I was drowning and and… I-" Dipper said, brain going a million miles a second. </p><p>Bill placed a hand on his wet shoulder.<br/>
He said, "Don't worry, Pine tree, I'm right here," Ironically, he unknowingly relaxed into the touch of the man who had caused all this pain. </p><p>Bill was satisfied. His plan was working. Dipper trusted him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dipper is starting to trust Bill, how will this turn out?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Would You Still Think That If You Knew It Was Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Bill, help me. It-it's coming for me, its gonna kill me, please, Bill," Apparently, Bill didn't need to make any nightmares for Dipper. He chuckled. The human mind really was its own worst enemy. He walked towards the bathroom but then he stopped. Dipper was talking again... </p><p>Or: I added more to this chapter because it was really short and didn't totally make sense where I ended it. Basically cuddling and dream intimacy happen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote and re wrote this chapter like 3 times over the course of a week. And I'm still not happy with it but I think I just have to post it and get it over with. Anyway I'll be posting about once a week because of school.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper groaned in pain. His head felt like it had been hit by a train going two hundred miles per hour. He tried to sit up, but the room started to spin. Around and around and around like a whirlpool. It just kept going, making Dipper nauseous. He finally laid back down. What happened?</p><p> He went to pull the blanket off his body, but a shooting pain lit up his hand when he moved it. His face contorted into a scream like expression.<br/>
Oh, now he remembered. Why did his life have to be so terrible? Why couldn't he go a day without having an incident? He cursed his luck. </p><p>His hand was bleeding through its bandaged badly. The bandages grew damp. Moisture was clinging to Dipper's hand, pooling up under the bandages. He needed to change them.</p><p>Who knew having hallucinations could, perhaps, be bad? </p><p>He got up to use the bathroom, and promptly fell down.<br/>
The room blurred and his head pounded in agony. He tried to get up but he felt himself fall back asleep instead.</p><p>From the other room,  Bill heard a crash, and then… nothing. He sighed, getting up to check on the injured man. This kid really got himself into so much trouble, it was ridiculous. Was there an award for least functional human? </p><p>"Oh for axolotl's sake," Bill cursed upon seeing Dipper. He was lying on the floor, asleep, and bleeding out. Why hadn't he just called for help? </p><p>He unceremoniously lifted Dipper back onto the bed, dumping him like dead weight. Dipper groaned and shifted in bed, murmuring something.<br/>
Bill ignored this and went to search for bandages. The role they used last night had run out. Clothes and shoes were piled in little clumps around the bedroom. Trash overfilled from a garbage bin. How did Dipper live like this? So unorganized and messy? </p><p>He finally found the bandages and started replacing the old ones. The once white material was brown with blood. He sighed.<br/>
He really hated that he had to help Dipper. Sure, pain was hilarious, but not when he had to help heal that pain. </p><p>Of course, he could just will the injury away, but then Dipper would wonder what happened to his injury. And that would be too many questions. </p><p>After a few minutes, the bandages were replaced. Bill got up and laid down on the other side of the bed. He had been forced to sleep in a creaky old chair, and his muscles screamed. His human form was exhausted, and unlike Dipper, he knew when to sleep. </p><p>Dipper woke up with a groan, yet again. His entire body was on fire. He vaguely remembered falling off the bed, but he didn't remember getting back on the bed.<br/>
More aware of his surroundings, he noticed someone was holding him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pressing him flush against a body. Dipper blushed. Had he invited someone over? He relaxed into the mocha colored arms. The hands rest over his ribs, holding on tight. Whoever was holding him was a cuddler. He inhaled and got a whiff of a crisp rosey scent. It was nice, wait- there was only one person he knew that was obnoxious enough to wear date worthy cologne all the time. </p><p> "Bill! Why are you in my bed?!" He screamed, struggling against the body. Bill groggily opened his eyes. He yawned widely and stretched his arms. Dipper had to admit that Bill looked...peaceful when he was sleeping. Angular features softened, piercing eyes mellow, obnoxious voice silent. He preferred it to Bill's usual state.<br/>
"Don't you remember what happened?" The sleep drunk man asked. Dipper started to freak out. Did anything like that happened? Would he ever drop so low as to have sex with Bill? No.<br/>
"No, I don't," Bill gave him a summary of what had transpired. Had Bill really taken care of him? No matter, he was still avoiding the question. </p><p>"Why did I wake up to find you in my bed?" Dipper really hoped it wasn't for a perverted reason. Even if they hadn't done it, Bill could still be a creep. </p><p>"Why do you think? I've been sleeping on a chair and it hurt my back,"<br/>
Dipper blushed, not knowing why he had thought of any other reason for Bill to be in his bed. Bill smirked. </p><p>"Unless there's some ~ other~ reason you want me in your bed?" Bill asked suggestively. Dipper turned the same shade as a tomato. </p><p>"Ugh! Disgusting!" He said, turning away from the offending party, remembering what he had thought a few minutes ago. Whoever is holding me is a cuddler. Would he still think that if he knew it was Bill holding him? No! Not at all! I don't like Bill! Dipper thought adamently.</p><p>"Hahahah you're blushing!" Bill teased immaturely. Dipper groaned and turned around to see Bill making kissy faces. He smacked his forehead.<br/>
" Ugh! Are you literally twelve?!" Bill snickered at Dipper's outrage. And raised his eyebrows at Dipper's thoughts.<br/>
Cuddler? Really? How cute of Pine tree. 

Dipper eventually fell back asleep. He was snoring softly and turning around in bed. He started punching the air and yelling. 

"Bill, help me. It-it's coming for me, its gonna kill me, please, Bill," Apparently, Bill didn't need to make any nightmares for Dipper. He chuckled. 
 
The human mind really was its own worst enemy. He walked towards the bathroom but then he stopped. Dipper was talking again. 

"Bill, uh, Bill, need to- need you to-nghh," These were much different pleas. Dipper's voice was tinted with arousal, with desperation. Bill smirked. He was aware of the effect he had on Dipper. His fleshbag was quite handsome, if he did say so himself. 
 
Bored, he decided to see what Dipper was dreaming about. 

 Warm, bright sunlight streamed in through the window, casting rays onto the floor. Two men embraced each other intimately on the bed. Twisting the sheets with their motions. 

 One man had dark, brown hair and the other blond. The blond man sucked hickeys into the other's neck. His mocha colored skin contrasting with the brunette's pale peach. The blond man raked his fingers down the brunette's body, leaving red marks. 
  
Bill chuckled from his hiding spot in the dream. Dipper had quite the imagination. 
 
Suddenly, the dream changed. 
There scene was a low lit office. Again, the same men were in the dream. Except, now it was even more obvious who they were.

 Dream Dipper was writing a report, surrounded by boxes and boxes of takeout. Dream Bill was sipping a coffee, sitting on the edge of the desk. 

"Agh! I don't even know what to put in this report," Dipper said, frustrated. Dream Bill poured his coffee on the report. Dipper stood up and pushed Bill against the wall. 
"Why would you do that? Why do you keep annoying me?" 
"Because it's fun," Bill said with a smirk and dark eyes. 
Dipper huffed, not satisfied with that answer. 

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because you don't want me to," Dream Bill said before leaning in and kissing Dream Dipper. Real Bill snapped his fingers and Dream Bill exploded. Dipper woke up with a scream. 

"BILLL! I-I-" Dipper shouted, confused. Bill rushed over to the bed, acting concerned. Like he hadn't just caused Dipper's nightmare. 
"It's okay, I'm right here," Bill said as he held Dipper in his arms. The poor kid didn't suspect a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let's Make a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He let the older man wrap his hands around him, let himself be pulled into the warm embrace. He let wandering hands massage his back, soothing his worries out.  Dipper let out a sigh as his heart rate slowed from a frantic pulse to a normal beat. He let himself slowly fall asleep, wrapped in Bill's arms. <br/>Or, Dipper is back on his bullshit solving a case that he was taken off of. Bill and Dipper do get a little h a n d s y... so yeah.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill ended up staying another day at Dipper's. It gave him a chance to go through the other's things, really get into his head. </p><p>Not that he needed to, he already had a good idea of the kid's fears and desires from giving him nightmares so often. Fears, Bill. Desires, to not be haunted by Bill.  </p><p>But he enjoyed violating people's privacy anyway, and sometimes he stumbled across a gold mine of embarrassing information. Like diaries or middle school photo albums. </p><p>Besides snooping around, Bill passed the time mostly by plotting his revenge. Should he rip their limbs off one by one, forcing them to feel everything? Or should he dissect them and force them to eat themselves? Both? The possibilities were endless.</p><p>He looked over to the sleeping body across the room. Pine tree would be the most fun to torture. Bill had already gotten a taste of the kid's pain and he wanted to inflict so much more. But that was where Bill was stuck. He liked to mess with Dipper so much that he wasn't sure he could kill him. At least not permanently. He had gotten used to toying with the young man, annoying him and causing him nightmares. It was A+ entertainment for Bill, and he wasn't so sure he wanted it to end. </p><p> Dipper woke up with a start, pulling Bill away from his thoughts of revenge. The golden eyed demon rushed over to him, looking into his eyes with concern. <br/>"Another nightmare?" He asked.<br/>Dipper nodded, spooked speechless. Bill put his hand over Dipper's, holding it tightly. <br/>"It's okay, I'm here," </p><p>Dipper relaxed into his touch, sighing. Pine tree really was touch starved, huh? Well, all the better for Bill. He massaged Dipper's shoulders with his thumbs and worked his way down to his chest before the other pulled away. <br/>Dipper blushed, why had he let Bill do that? It felt nice, but why?</p><p>"What-Bill what day is it?" Dipper asked, searching for his phone. </p><p>Bill shrugged. He may or may not have messed with Dipper's phone. Really, phones nowadays and thumb print security, what did they expect? For him not to unlock Dipper's phone, switch up all the contact names, and then hide the phone? Seriously. </p><p>"It's Friday," He said, getting up from the bed and moving to the chair. Dipper smacked his forehead loudly. Ooh that was gonna leave a mark. </p><p>"My case report was due yesterday and I have to wrap up my case soon or it'll be handed off to someone else," Dipper frantically rushed around, grabbing for his clothes and heading to the bathroom. <br/>Bill stopped him before he got two steps to the bathroom. He led the frantic man back to bed, tucking him in. </p><p>"I took care of it all," Bill said, leaning back in his chair, cleaning his teeth with a toothpick. He looked as smug as ever.</p><p>"What?" Dipper asked in shock. Bill had...done work? Willingly? Dipper couldn't believe it. </p><p>"While you were cutting yourself and having a snoozefest, I picked up your slack. You're welcome by the way," Dipper wanted to punch the smug smirk off the other's face. How dare he accuse Dipper of slacking off. </p><p>"Oh that's bold coming from you," Dipper said, holding himself back. </p><p> All Bill ever did was slack off and annoy Dipper. How could he accuse Dipper, of all people, of slacking off? Did he not realize that Dipper had been having nightmares and hallucinations that were making his life miserable? <br/>Clenching his fist, Dipper let out a sharp breath of air and grit his teeth. If looks could kill, Bill would be dead twelve times over. No, scratch that, twenty times over. </p><p>"What's the matter, pine tree? Hear something you don't like?" Bill taunted, wanting Dipper to bite back with a fiery insult.</p><p>"Just shut up," Dipper said as he massaged his temple,"and get me a tylenol, would you?" </p><p>Oh? So he was finally mellowing out, huh?</p><p>"Sure thing, partner," a crooked smile painted Bill's face. Oh yeah, it was all coming together. </p><p>*Two days later*</p><p>"This is boring," Bill groaned, resting his feet on the dashboard. Stakeouts were his least favorite part of being Dipper's partner. There was nothing to do except wait around, which got old quick. </p><p>"Shut up," Dipper said as he pushed the other's legs down, muttering something about getting the car dirty.</p><p>"Ooh handsy are we?" Bill chuckled, knowing how Dipper would react.<br/>"Are you literally twelve? You are literally the most annoying person I know," Dipper groaned, restraining himself from punching Bill. <br/>"And you're the most stuck up person I know," Bill replied.</p><p>Their bickering came to a halt as Dipper heard something in his headset. Static gave way to footsteps, and then, voices. A few men were talking in low voices. It was almost incomprehensible to Dipper. Almost.</p><p>"We've got to deal with him. He is crossing over to our turf and stealing our customers," One man said in a deep voice. It sounded like they shuffled around. <br/>"Deal? Why make a deal? I say we start a drug war. Easier on us," A stubborn voice asked. </p><p>"No! We will lose. We make a deal with him and we can possibly increase our profits," the voice reasoned out. <br/>Dipper heard a group of footsteps and then the sound of a door closing. </p><p>He turned off his earpiece, felt his shoulder being tapped and turned around. Bill pointed to several cars rolling out from the 'abandoned' parking garage. <br/>Dipper slammed down the gas, quickly following after the cars. <br/>Bill was pushed back by the force of the movement. <br/>"Finally! Some action! Don't get beat up this time," Bill said, relieved to get a break from the stakeout. Dipper glared at him and sped up. <br/>The drug dealers drove for a while. Then they turned a corner into the docks. They drove a little ways into a mostly empty parking lot. </p><p>There were a few cars, probably employees working the graveyard shift. A single street light illuminated the pack of cars. <br/>Dipper parked across the street, grabbed his binoculars, and turned on his headset. He sighed as Bill kicked his feet up onto the dashboard once again. </p><p> Earlier that week, he had planted several bugs in the gang's hideout and cars. Between that and Bill taking incriminating photos of the gang, they had some pretty good dirt on the drug dealers. Good enough to put them away from at least 15 years each. But Dipper wanted to see how this meet up between the two parties played out.</p><p>Dipper was pulled from his thoughts as another car rolled into the parking lot. It was an expensive black Porsche, it looked out of place amongst the beat up cars of the drug dealers. Something didn't add up. </p><p>None other than Gideon Gleeful stepped out of the car. Several bodyguards stood next to him, hands trained on their guns. He pushed his white hair to the side and said, "Hello y'all, now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" </p><p>Dipper shuddered. Lil Gideon was a creep when he was twelve, but now he was a monster.<br/> When he was twelve, Gideon had terrorized his family, making Mabel date him and bulldozing the Mystery Shack. Although, how Gideon had managed to steal the deed was a little foggy. </p><p>Dipper had heard of how Gideon ruined lives as an adult. Forced people into becoming drug mules, then shot and killed them to stop them from testifying. Terrorized vulnerable neighborhoods and forced people to join his gang for protection. Some say he even ripped a man apart limb by limb. Gideon was not a man you wanted to cross. </p><p>The authorities had tried to put him away for years, but they never found any hard evidence. It was the word of witnesses against Gideon's army of well trained lawyers. No one stood a chance in court, if they even survived to testify. </p><p>The drug dealers explained that Gideon's gang was selling their product on their turf and how they wanted to make a deal. Gideon mulled over it for a second before he spoke. <br/>Pushing his hair back, he said, "Now it's my understanding that you're meddling in my affairs. I don't see how we can make a deal when you're sticking your noses where they don't belong,"<br/>The man who spoke gulped in fear. Dipper could practically hear his heartbeat increase. </p><p>"We don't want no trouble. We just want the same as you. To sell some product and get money," The frightened man said, pleading for his life. Gideon chuckled. <br/>"Well then I suggest not complaining about where I sell. That is, if you want to live. I'm happy we came to an agreement, night y'all," The plump white haired man got into his car and drove off. The other men followed suit after a while. </p><p> "This is bad. Very bad. I've been working this case after hours trying to figure out why every single suspect I had died. And now I know that it's because Gideon is killing them all," <br/>Dipper was hyperventilating. He could have died. So many times. So why didn't he? Did Gideon not recognize him? Bill put a hand on Dipper's shoulder and looked into his eyes. </p><p>"Dipper, who the fuck is Gideon?" Bill asked, trying to hide the fact that he knew Gideon. </p><p>Dipper sighed. Might as well unload the whole story now. </p><p>Dipper ranted about how Gideon was a terrible person, unfolding the story of all the awful things he had done. He became filled with paranoia the longer he went on, and he looked disheveled from hours spent on the stakeout. His hair was greasy, his shirt wrinkled, and eyes full of fear. </p><p>Bill put a hand on Dipper's shoulder, pulling him out of his rant. The younger looked up at him inquisitively, questions written all over his face. </p><p>"We're okay. From the sounds of it, if Gideon hasn't killed us yet, then he won't," Dipper shook his head and nervously laughed. </p><p>"No no no. That's bad. That means he wants something from us," The brunette said, explaining what Bill already knew. He would deal with Gideon himself. Dipper was his to destroy and only his. </p><p>"Dipper. Calm down. I'll keep you safe," He said, leaning into the other's personal space.</p><p> He didn't know when the other had stopped pulling away from him. He used to push Bill away, talking about invasion of privacy. But now, he stayed still as Bill moved closer. </p><p> He let the older man wrap his hands around him, let himself be pulled into the warm embrace. He let wandering hands massage his back, soothing his worries out. <br/>Dipper let out a sigh as his heart rate slowed from a frantic pulse to a normal beat. He let himself slowly fall asleep, wrapped in Bill's arms. </p><p>"Night, Pine tree," The blond said as he exited the car and locked it. He had business to deal with.</p><p> He hadn't been so foolish as to think Gideon didn't notice them. No, the little shit knew exactly where they were, and was probably still watching them. </p><p>Walking to the parking lot, Bill entered the mindscape. In his triangualr form, he called out to Gideon. The short, white haired man appeared after a few minutes. He didn't look much different than he did when he was twelve. Maybe a little taller, a little less pudgy. </p><p>"Well hello Cipher, what a pleasant surprise," Gideon said in his cheery southern drawl. </p><p>"Let's cut to the deal, Gideon," Bill said, glaring at him with his eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Exitus Mortale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"They approached the crime scene. It was a small clearing next to a river. Yellow tape was wrapped around the entire area. Trees framed the scene and bushes were scattered all over. It would be a nice place to picnic, that is if it wasn't covered in blood."</p><p>Or, Bill's deal with Gideon goes south and things get heated between Dipper and Bill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw for blood, gore, and violence<br/>(Fluff too)</p><p>Quarantine can't hurt me I have a emotional support ship *cries in self isolation*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gray trees whipped and shook in the wind created by the mindscape. Bill looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why hello Cipher," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That high pitched southern voice said, grating on Bill's nerves. To say Gideon annoyed him was… generous. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard, it made Bill physically cringe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was also confused. He thought Gideon was a good guy? Seriously what was happening? Dipper hadn't mentioned anything about Gideon saving them during Weirdmageddon and he was starting to think he had forgotten… if that was even possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squinted at the white haired man through suspicious eyes. Gideon's smile just grew bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's cut to the chase, Gideon,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever do you mean?" That blood curdling voice… UGH!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill glared at the pathetic meatsack of a human. Worthless, stupid, not even worth torturing. He should incinerate the other right here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what," Bill grit his teeth. He really didn't want to make a deal with Gideon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Something felt off. Maybe it was the way Gideon was so calm, standing and picking gunk out of his teeth with a toothpick. Disgustingly calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Maybe it was the way Gideon's smile kept getting bigger, expanding on his face like helium in a balloon. Creepy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever the cause, something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Bill didn't like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't say I do, it would be a pleasure if you'd enlighten me," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay </span>
  <b>
    <em>away</em>
  </b>
  <span> from the Pines," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the little shit? Bill could feel his blood heating up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know better than anyone I can't do that, I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>business</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take care-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon was suddenly slammed against the fence of the parking lot. He groaned in pain as he clutched his ribs. He tried to get up but Bill held him in place with his powers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cipher, do not TEST me," Gideon yelled. Bill tightened his telekinetic grip around Gideon's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this is just the beginning. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to what I will exact on the Pines,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They banished you once, what makes you think they can't do it again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because this time, I have leverage,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that's none of your BUSINESS. Stay away from the Pines or I will torture you and everyone you love alongside them,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon convulsed under Bill's telekinetic force. His body pulsated and shook like a fish out of water, gasping as he suffocated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've got a deal," Gideon choked out, lungs barely filled with enough air to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill walked over, azure flames floating over his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned widely, putting on a smug exterior. But behind the mask, he felt something weird… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something's wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind provided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be watching you, and if I were you, I'd be on your best behavior. You do not want to break this deal,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bill threatened as he walked up to Gideon. The whit haired man sweat as Bill walked ever closer. Not in fear, in concentration. Bill's eye widened as he read Gideon's mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Exitus mortale daemonium de regno, ut vos maledicam ambulant-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gideon thought, using all his will power to cast the spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exitus mortale daemonium de regno, ut vos maledicam ambulant-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, he knew that spell… he had to do something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers and Gideon exploded into a pile of blood, organs, and bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Demon exit this mortal realm I curse yee to wander the plains of purgatory while you burn from the inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>" was what Gideon's spell meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been close… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have expected Gideon to pull something like that. He always was a greedy human, serving only his best interests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill sighed. Another day another fork load of bullshit. Just the exciting life of a dream demon. Not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good thing he hadn't closed the deal yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have been cursed to wander for eternity… He would NOT do that again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers and the contents of the body vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully they ended up in an inconspicuous place… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pines, Angle," Blubs said, pointing to them and motioning for them to come into his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think that's about?" Bill asked, holding a mug of coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a feeling we shouldn't have gone on that stakeout-Wait?! Is that my mug?!?" Dipper's expression was priceless. He looked disgusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill chuckled in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah how he loved office shenanigans. It was so easy to piss his partner off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I hadn't noticed,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It says PINES on it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill titled the mug up, looking at it. The black mug had cyan blue letters spelling out P-I-N-E-S. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had probably been a birthday gift from his dear sister, judging from the age and color scheme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So it does. Sorry Dip, here ya go," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill said as he poured the coffee on the ground and handed the mug to Dipper. The brunette's jaw dropped open in amazement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper gripped the mug with his non-injured hand. He looked like he was ready to strangle Bill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you're adorable when you get mad," Bill said, booping Dipper's nose on 'adorable'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper seethed and clenched his hands. Fuck his incidents report, he thought as he rolled up his sleeves. Bill just looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PINES, ANGLE" Blubs said again, shouting at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeez… </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> woke up on the wrong side of the office chair," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked over to the chief's dingy office. The door was coated in a grime typical of most underfunded police stations, and the doorknob had so many fingerprints it looked like a crime scene in and of itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper sweat. He could very well be demoted if it came out that he had been working </span>
  <em>
    <span>the case.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Especially after hours and against direct orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure that he was going to be turning in his badge, he grimaced and opened the door. Bill followed after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A body was found by a hunter in the woods last night. There is suspected foul play, I want you two to investigate," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And before you ask, no you can't do this alone Pines," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll make sure he stays in line," Bill said, grinning devilishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette stuttered. The blond man didn't do any work, why was he constantly assigned to top priority cases?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And why was he so suggestive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill loved the reaction he was able to get out of Dipper. Of course Blubs forced Dipper to work with him. It was almost too easy… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I even want to know what you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely not," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh! Could you for two seconds stop  thinking with your di-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to see you two are bickering like an old married couple as usual, now get to work," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha-I," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill pulled him out of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His jaw was still open in shock. Old married couple? What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cat got your tongue?" Bill said, booping Dipper's nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dipper scowled. Without warning, he pushed the blond against the wall. Bill collided with a thud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is it that you're always a pain in my ass yet I'm the one who gets in trouble," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper seethed, pulling on Bill's suit lapels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tired of doing all the work and not getting recognized. Bill did nothing and was treated as more responsible than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was bullshit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So straightforward~" Bill practically purred, tilting his head back against the cold wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper glared at him and pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was Bill like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he so touchy and weird and suggestive? It made Dipper want to take a scalding hot shower, to get away from Bill's touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to kill you," Dipper muttered, squinting his eyes at the smug bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, I'm not that bad… besides, you were singing a different tune when you fell asleep in my arms~" Bill said in a singsong voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't count! I was having a panic attack,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet you still curled up into my side, " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean anything,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep tellin' yourself that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bill! Seriously stop with the pet names, people will assume things,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't think I will, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honey,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper's face paled in realization. Everyone would think he was dating Bill and there was nothing he could do about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're crazy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hah! Sure am!" Bill said, swinging his arm in an affirming motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper shook his head. He strained his eyes with how hard he rolled them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's just examine the crime scene," Dipper said, massaging his temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They approached the crime scene. It was a small clearing next to a river. Yellow tape was wrapped around the entire area. Trees framed the scene and bushes were scattered all over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be a nice place to picnic, that is if it wasn't covered in </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Organs and bones painted the grass and trees and shrubbery red. The body was mangled and torn up beyond recognition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shards of a femur were sticking out of a tree, bits of a liver were caught in a bush, and dried blood covered the blades of grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck," Dipper asked as he blinked rapidly, like he couldn't wrap his head around it. He paced around, examining the parts of the body carefully. Was this an animal attack? A weird psychopathic serial killer? Something supernatural? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill snapped on his gloves with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> and leaned down next to Dipper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the verdict, sheriff?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The verdict is stop screwing around and help me figure out this mindfuck of a crime scene," Dipper said as he turned an arm over. It was like the body was blown apart, but there was no residue from a bomb or a gun… </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can't see a murder weapon. And the bits don't look to be eaten or decaying too much," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This was recent, probably only a few hours ago," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The killer could still be in these woods…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill leaned down to examine part of a hand. Next to it was a shrub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He was about to get up when he spotted a glint from the brush. He looked around. Dipper was facing away from him. He reached into the thick, tangled brush and pulled out an amulet. It was a sea foam blue pendant with a black string. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Gideon's amulet… Oops. Maybe not checking where the body was transported was a bit of an oversight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picketed the amulet and searched around for other identifying pieces that could trace the crime back to him. He took several rings and a brooch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you're actually pretty good at this," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironic. Dipper said, watching him search around the clearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill was thoroughly scanning every inch of the forest floor, even digging in the shrubs and near the river. He couldn't let this crime be traced to him. Dipper would know this was a deal gone south if he saw the incriminating evidence… He couldn't be banished again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can be a good detective, I just choose to annoy you more," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can say that again," The brunette muttered as he returned to examining the body. Or, what was left of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can be a good-" Bill said, grinning to his ears. If he wasn't so arrogant and annoying, Dipper might think he was funny or he might scoff at his lame jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was both arrogant and annoying, so Dipper didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up," Dipper said, glaring at Bill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made the mistake of catching that golden amber eye. Those grinning lips, that shimmering hair. Fuck. His heart twisted around itself and he tripped. He felt his damned partner catch him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa there, kid, you really should pay attention more," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper couldn't breathe. His partner caught him as he was falling. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> partner. It wasn't that he didn't notice it before, he was just too focused on other things to really process it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But fuck… his partner. His arrogant, selfish, lazy, rude partner was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As much as I love you staring at me… we have work to do,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First time you've ever said that,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah before there wasn't a body scattered across a quarter mile of woods mangled to bits," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent another twenty minutes making sense of the crime scene. Until Dipper found something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look! I found a clue!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held a golden ring in his hand. This was bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, look, it's got a partial fingerprint… " Bill said, panicking on the inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is great! We'll have this solved in no time!" Dipper was practically jumping up in joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So about earlier… do you maybe wanna do more than stare at me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was thinking on his feet. He had to distract Dipper from solving this case, and well, he had the perfect opportunity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-uh,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper forcefully, tilting his head back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>